


We're Not in Arrowverse Anymore

by StormRebel_Love



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bromance, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Memes, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormRebel_Love/pseuds/StormRebel_Love
Summary: When Oliver y compañía están en una misión que sale mal (por culpa de Barry) ellos terminan en otro universo teniendo experiencias bastantes bizarras.Fic para mi hijita que me manipulo para hacerlo xD





	1. ¡¿Donde estamos?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zara_taisho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_taisho/gifts).



-¿Sabes algo? ¡Todo esto es tu culpa Barry!

 

Oliver exclama todo molesto hacía su acompañante velocista, mientras que el resto del grupo asiente para mostrar que están de acuerdo con lo que se acaba de decir.

 

-¡¿Qué?! No es del todo mi culpa.

 

Dice Barry, en voz baja y chillona, además de nerviosismo en ella.

 

Al estar caminando con su mirada hacia el piso a unos pasos detrás de Oliver, Barry no se percata que esté se detiene. Lo que causa que choque contra la espalda de Oliver y de unos pasos hacia atrás para darse espacio.

 

Oliver da media vuelta para mirar a los ojos a Barry, lo que causa que el visualizado trague saliva porque la mirada con la que le están viendo hace que tema por su vida.

 

-Sí, lo es. Ahora estamos atrapados en un lugar desconocido y no sabemos si estamos en nuestra tierra o en otra.

 

Oliver lo estaba diciendo de forma tranquila, pero se podía sentir el peligro que llevan sus palabras, las ganas de causarle daño físico a Barry. Antes de que eso llegara a pasar, Kara se interpone entro los dos.

 

-Calma. No vamos a resolver nada si estamos peleando, pensé que ya habíamos pasado por esto antes. Pelear no ayuda en nada.

 

-Okay, tienes razón, Me voy a calmar… ¡Cuando regresemos a casa y que No Estemos En Peligro! -dice, recalcando esto último y dirigiendo su mirada hacía Barry- ¡Lo peor es que Cisco esta herido por lo que no puede usar sus habilidades!

 

Oliver exclama mientras señala a Cisco que esta sosteniendo sus lentes en una mano y con la otra la herida en su abdomen.

 

-Chicos, me voy a recuperar. No se preocupen.

 

Al terminar su oración, Cisco hace una mueca de dolor y Diggle se acerca rápidamente para que no caiga al suelo.

 

-Gracias.

 

-No hay problema, Cisco.

 

Cisco se queda recargado contra Diggle por unos segundos para recuperar energía y su balance.

 

Todos estaban en silencio.

 

Oliver se pone a observar a los integrantes de su pequeño equipo. Diggle, Barry, Cisco, Sara, Kara y Felicity, vinieron a este lugar junto con Oliver.

 

Nadie sabe en concreto lo que paso, pero todos estan de acuerdo que fue culpa de Barry.

 

¿Por qué Barry?

 

Todo lo que pasa es por algo que él hizo y siempre los mete en situaciones problemáticas.

 

Oliver respira fondo varias veces para tranquilizarse.

 

-Ya me calmé un poco, pero lo estaré al cien por ciento cuando regresemos a casa. - dice y Barry se relaja un poco. Eso quiere decir que hay posibilidad de que no salga lastimado a causa de Oliver por el momento.

 

Si lo llega a lastimar sanaría físicamente rápido, pero de sus sentimientos, lamentablemente no podría ser así.

 

-Tenemos que averiguar en dónde estamos y encontrar la manera de sanar la herida de Cisco y….

 

Oliver no termino su oración, ya que sintió una ráfaga de aire que hace perder su equilibrio y cae al suelo.

 

El resto del equipo se puso en defensa, pero al ver quien había causado la ráfaga de aire deja a todos en shock.

 

Oliver sigue en el piso, el silencio no le gusta para nada. Rápidamente se levanta de la posición en la que estaba y vio que su equipo se encontraba paralizado. Se voltea para ver lo que están viendo.

 

-¿Flash?

 

Murmura para sí mismo al ver el traje demasiado parecido al que usa Barry, aunque tenía unas cuantas diferencias, pero ese traje no,  el que usa Barry, obviamente.

 

Por poco dice ‘Barry’, pero se detiene porque hay muchas posibilidades de que no lo sea.

 

El otro Flash los mira con detenimiento antes de soltar una pequeña maldición.

 

Oliver imagina que es una maldición, ya que lo murmura y es difícil oír lo que acaba de decir.

 

Había una tensión en el aire, nadie sabía si iban a atacar y quién lo haría primero; o saber si en realidad son confiables. Lo que pasa cuando se topan con dobles y que no suelen ser de los buenos.

 

En eso fue que Flash se mueve un milímetro y un gas empieza a disiparse entre ellos. Todos quisieron taparse la boca y nariz para no respirar el gas, pero fue demasiado tarde. El gas empezó hacer efecto y ya estaban cerrando sus ojos porque era demasiada la sensación de sueño.

 

No duraron mucho y cayeron en un mundo oscuro, pero no sin antes escuchar que Flash dice en voz alta ‘necesito refuerzos’.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver abre sus ojos y entra en pánico al ver que se encuentra en un lugar que no reconoce, por segunda ocasión.

 

Estaba en un cuarto que tenía pinta de ser aburrido, se notaba que nadie vive allí porque estaba demasiado vacío.

 

Al observar que nadie estaba en la habitación, Oliver decide salir de allí y explorar el lugar en búsqueda de los otros. Esto le recuerda a cuando estaban en la nave espacial. Espera que no sea otra nave espacial.

 

En serio espera que no sea otra nave espacial.

 

Oliver sale del cuarto y al ver que hay un pasillo bastante normal le hace sentir que está en una oficina.

 

Ya que lo piensa. Oliver siente que su ropa es bastante liviana.

 

Baja su mirada y se percata que su ropa parece pijama. Eso le hace sentir vergüenza porque alguien le quito la ropa y no sabe que más le pudieron haber hecho cuando estaba inconsciente. Mejor no quiere pensar en eso.

 

No camino por mucho antes de que chocara con unas personas. Otra vez estaba en el piso, sobre su trasero en las últimas 12 horas.

 

Al levantarse de nuevo, se da cuenta que es el resto de sus acompañantes.

 

Hubo varias exclamaciones porque la mayoría estaba vagando y hasta ese momento se habían encontrado.

 

-¿Dónde estamos?

 

-¡No sé!

 

-¡Esto es culpa de Barry!

 

-¡Ay por favor! ¡No me eches la culpa!

 

-¡Si te echo la culpa!

 

-¡Ah!

 

Todos estaban tan ocupados peleando que no se percatan que hay alguien detrás de ellos hasta que tose para llamar su atención.

 

La pelea se detiene abruptamente y todos voltean a ver en la dirección de donde proviene el sonido. ‘¡Era un robot!’, todos pensaron, pero se percataron que tenía la mitad de su rostro de carne humana y eso hace que aprecien que no es del todo una máquina.

 

-Umm, hola. Soy Cyborg.

 

Se introduce de una manera tímida, pero se podía ver lo joven que es y lo intimidante que se veía.

 

-Hola… nosotros somos.

 

-Ya sé quienes son, así que si no les importa. ¿Me pueden acompañar?

 

Oliver fue interrumpido por Cyborg y no sabía que debía de sentir al respecto. Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos antes de caminar detrás del robot-humano.

 

Estaban dando bastantes vueltas por unos pasillos que tenían unas ventanas bastante grandes y se podía ver que estaban rodeados de árboles, pero no podían ver edificios y eso hacía difícil saber en dónde estaban específicamente, aunque era ilógico porque se supone que estaban en otra tierra, otro lugar que no era su hogar.

 

Cyborg se detiene enfrente de una puerta y la abre.

 

La mantiene abierta para que puedan entrar y vacilan un poco antes de acercarse y pasar.

 

-… por eso nunca debes de confiar en un caballito de mar.

 

Es lo primero que escuchan y es una frase bastante extraña para escuchar al entrar a un lugar que no conoces.

 

Había una mesa redonda con siete sillas y cinco de ellas estaban ocupadas.

 

Oliver y el resto se sentían un poco intimidados porque parecía que estuvieran por ejecutarlos por traición por personas con disfraces.

 

Estaba el ‘Flash’ hablando con una persona que se parece demasiado a Jason Momoa, una mujer tan hermosa que los hombres pensaban que no era real y que era una ilusión, un hombre vestido de murciélago y finalmente uno que tiene un uniforme masculino de Kara.

 

-¿Kal?

 

Kara pregunta suavemente mientras avanza hasta enfrente para acercarse a Kal.

 

Oliver deduce que debe de ser su familiar o algo porque tienen un parentesco enorme los dos.

 

Kal para de mirar al hombre vestido de murciélago y se acerca volando hacia Kara con una sonrisa que hace sentir a los otros como si nada malo fuera a pasar. Era una sensación bastante extraña y tranquilizadora.

 

-Hola Kara. Veo que tienes compañía así que lo diré algo rápido, estan en otra dimensión o tierra. No sé cómo le digan ustedes.

 

-Tierra.

 

-Oh, excelente. Pues estan en otra Tierra y ahora estamos buscando una manera de encontrar su dimensión y mandarlos de regreso una manera segura.

 

Al escuchar eso, Cisco se acerca hacia Kara y Kal.

 

-Yo puedo hacer eso cuando recupere mi energía.

 

-Lo imaginé, pero tu herida es demasiado grave así que eso va a durar un tiempo en suceder.

 

Una voz profunda que definitivamente es mas intimidante que la voz que usa Oliver como Flecha dice de una manera aburrida. Todos miran al dueño de la voz y se percatan que es el hombre vestido de murciélago.

 

Cuando se acercó, su presencia hace que todos lo miren.

 

-Además, lo que usas para encontrar la dimensión correcta estan quebrados, así que depende de cuál método se arregle primero es como irán a donde pertenecen. Por el momento se van a quedar aquí vigilados por miembros de la Liga.

 

‘¿La liga?’ es lo que todos pensaron y querían decir algo para contradecir lo que acaba de decir, pero pareciera como si hubiera leído su mente porque el hombre vuele hablar.

 

-Antes de que me digan una estupidez o hagan una como explorar, les advierto que no lo hagan porque les irá mal.

 

Al terminar da vuelta, lo que hace que su capa se eleve de una manera mágica.

 

-¿A dónde vas Batman?

 

Kal le pregunta con una voz que muestra exasperación de alguien que lleva años escuchando ese tono y actitud toda su vida.

 

Batman se detiene y antes de salir por otra puerta que mágicamente aparece de la nada.

 

-He estado fuera de Gótica demasiado tiempo y me entro la ansiedad de saber si Robin no ha matado aún a Red Robin.

 

Lo dice de una manera tan fría que hace a los visitantes sudar frío al saber que es de Gótica, el lugar con más delincuencia en el país, además eso explica su sentido de la moda.

 

-De seguro Nightwing o Red Hood no lo van a permitir, umm, mejor dicho, Nightwing no lo va a permitir.

 

-Red Hood iba a cambiar a Red Robin por una patata frita y Nightwing no esta en Gótica por eso la ansiedad.

 

-Mejor vete, ya me dio ansiedad a mí también. Ah, también le puedes decir a Robin que lo esperan a las siete.

 

-Está bien.

 

Barry no sabe que acaba de pasar, pero al ver a ‘Batman’ desaparecer por una puerta que no estaba allí y que tuviera una plática sobre cómo alguien iba a matar a otra persona y que otra lo iba a cambiar por una patata frita hace que agradezca no ser de esta Tierra.

 

En eso fue cuando la puerta donde Batman desapareció se volvió abrir y sale un hombre con un traje bastante pegado de negro con cuantas partes verdes y una linterna en su pecho con una café de Starbucks en su mano.

 

-¡Hal!

 

-¡Barry!

 

Flash y ‘Hal’ exclaman al mismo tiempo antes de encontrarse en medio del camino en un abrazo.

 

-Hal, extrañaba tu olor.

 

-Yo también. Con eso me haces recordar porque todos creen que somos gay.

 

-Todos somos un poquito gay, Hal.

 

-Tienes razón.

 

Duraron más tiempo abrazados antes de separarse y Hal se percata que hay muchas personas en el lugar.

 

-¿Quiénes son estos perdedores?

 

-¡Hal!

 

-¿Qué? Es una pregunta sincera.

 

-Cállate, Hal.

 

Hal se calla y alza sus brazos en muestra de rendición.

 

La mujer se acerca a Kal y su uniforme parecía ropa de gladiador. Ella soltaba vibras de elegancia y de no te metas con ella.

 

-Perdón por la actitud de mis compañeros, pero espero que puedan relajarse hasta que puedan regresar a su hogar. Yo soy Diana de Themyscira y bienvenidos a nuestra Tierra.

 

Lo dice con tanta elegancia que parece que estuvieran enfrente de una princesa (no saben que realmemte lo están) y tenían ganas de arrodillarse ante ella para decir que no son dignos de estar en su presencia.

 

-Mmmm, gracias. ¿Dónde nos vamos a quedar en sí?

 

Oliver, al parecer se hizo el encargado de hablar porque el resto no sabe que hacer, ni pensar ni que decir.

 

-Tenemos unas habitaciones que pueden usar. Flash les puede mostrar en donde están.

 

Cuando Diana dijo eso, Flash se acerca a los visitantes con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

‘Al parecer no es tan diferente en esta Tierra’ es lo que piensan al ver esa sonrisa, puede que Barry arruine muchas cosas, pero no detiene que sea adorable.

 

-Podemos ir ahorita para que descansen un poco y luego pueden explorar un poco el lugar.

 

Con eso todos del universo arrowverse siguen a Flash y lo que pasará después es algo que nunca pensaron ver.


	2. ¿¡Khe vrga!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry es adorable (cuando no lo es ;v), peleas que parecen de una pareja vieja de casados y desmadre en Gotham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy buena en resumes pero meh, ademas si hay algo mal en el fic pues..... es un crack me puedo equivocar ;v

Todos del universo arrowverse estaba en un cuarto que claramente era para una sola persona, todos encima de todos, ya así para hablar de qué esta lo que van a hacer.

 

-Estamos en otra Tierra y lo peor es que no podemos regresar porque Cisco esta herido. Vuelvo a decir esto, todo es tu culpa Barry.

 

-¡Que no lo es!

 

Barry exclama a la acusación de Ollie, aunque en sí, no sabe si en realidad fue su culpa.

 

-Okay, no importa eso. Tenemos que saber si son de confianza y que no estamos con unos dictadores.

 

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo ante la declaración de Oliver. Deben de saber si en realidad pueden confiar en estas personas porque les ha pasado que se encuentran en tierras donde estan del lado de los malos.

 

Oliver empieza a caminar de una pared a otra, es su manera de pensar qué es lo que pueden hacer ante la situación.

 

-Ollie, me estas mareando. Deja de caminar, por favor.

 

Felicity le dice a Oliver para que deje de caminar de un lado a otro porque en si no ayuda a la situación. Es bastante desesperante ver a Oliver haciendo eso.

 

Antes de que Oliver se pueda defender, se escuchan unos golpes sobre la puerta del cuarto.

 

Oliver como estaba de pie y mas cerca, abre la puerta para saber quién estaba detrás de ella. Era Flash con una sonrisa en su rostro cargando como 10 cajas de pizza.

 

-¡Hola chicos!

 

Exclama y sin dudar dos veces, entra para dejar las cajas en la cama antes de salir de nuevo. Ni un segundo paso cuando regreso con unas bolsas con refrescos y vasos.

 

-Pense que iban a tener hambre y les traje pizza porque, ¿sabían que si comes pizza al menos una vez a la semana puede reducir el riesgo de cáncer de esófago? Ahora tienen un dato de Flash y también pensé que sería mejor que yo la traiga ya que soy una cara similar porque en sí, no sé si nos parecemos porque veo que su Flash tiene los ojos verdes y yo los tengo azules y creo que debo parar de hablar.

 

Flash suelta un risita que es claramente nerviosa y eso hace que muchos quieran darle un abrazo.

 

-Pues…. Ya los dejare para que disfruten de la comida, así que adiós.

 

Dice rápidamente y sale del cuarto con su pulgar arriba.

 

-Wow. Al parecer Barry habla mucho no importa de qué Tierra sea.

 

Ese comentario de Diggle causo que todos se soltaran riendo y de un modo disipara la tensión del ambiente.

 

-Bueno, al menos ya no vamos a tener hambre.

 

Kara dice mientras se acerca a las cajas para poder obtener un pedazo de pizza.

 

Con eso, todos en el cuarto empezarón a comer la pizza que les llevo Flash. Ademas, necesitan energía para investigar el lugar en donde están.

 

* * *

 

-Entonces, ¿si los vamos a dejar que merodeen?

 

Arthur pregunta al resto de la liga para saber en realidad qué van a hacer ante los invitados de otra tierra.

 

-No del todo. Uno de nosotros va a estar con ellos para mantenerlos en línea.

 

Clark dice de una manera tranquila.

 

-¡Zafo cero!

 

Hal exclama rápidamente y eso causa que todos lo miren con cara de ‘enserio Hal’, pero Hal sentía que debía de decir esto porque no quiere en realidad ser el niñero de los visitantes.

 

-¿Qué? No quiero ser niñero, tengo otras cosas importantes que hacer.

 

-Ir a bares a coquetear no es algo importante Hal.

 

-¡Oye! Eso no es todo lo que hago, tengo trabajo importante de los Linternas.

 

-Hal, me has dicho que vas a ir a bares y dormir en mi sofá.

 

-¡Barry! ¡No me expongas!

 

Eso causó que Barry y Hal tengan una pelea que parece como una vieja pareja de casados, pero eso es usual para ellos.

 

-Okay. ¿Qué opinan chicos?

 

Clark le pregunta al resto ignorando completamente a Barry y Hal para saber que opinan sobre la idea de él. Ya que Bruce no esta aquí, es mejor preguntar al resto antes de que regrese Bruce y todo se vaya al caño.

 

-Es una buena idea porque si alguien los vigila no habrá ataques sorpresa o algo por el estilo.

 

Arthur dice mientras se levanta.

 

-Espero no ser yo el niñero porque debo de regresar a Atlantis antes de que Mera venga y me regrese a la fuerza.

 

-No te preocupes, te puedes ir si tienes asuntos que realizar.

 

-No asuntos, pero no quiero morir a sus manos. No he estado en Atlantis en bastante tiempo y pues tengo que asumir mi papel de ‘Rey’.

 

Arthur dice mientras se levanta de donde estaba sentado.

 

-Así lo que sea que piensen hacer estoy de acuerdo porque en si no estaré aquí para ver como todo se prende en llamas.

 

Lo dice de una manera juguetona antes de despedirse haciendo una seña con su mano y salir del cuarto de juntas.

 

-¿Oye? ¿Y Arthur?

 

Barry pregunta cuando se percata que Arthur no esta en el cuarto. Nomás sabe que no está porque el olor a mar desapareció y eso hizo que cuestionara a dónde se fue la fuente del aroma.

 

-Se acaba de ir porque debe de ir a Atlantis.

 

-Ah. ¿Entonces no va a ayudar con los invitados?

 

-Claro que no, Barry, si se fue.

 

Hal le dice de una manera burlona y eso causa que otra vez vuelvan a pelearse sin nada de rencor, pero si es molesto que se estén ‘peleando’.

 

-¿Quién piensas para que sean los niñeros?

 

Diana le pregunta a Clark ignorando a Barry y Hal porque en este momento no son de gran ayuda.

 

-Estaba pensando en personas conocidas para ellos.

 

* * *

 

-¿Ollie?

 

Felicity dice el nombre de Oliver con tono de preocupación porque Ollie llevaba masticando su pizza por un largo tiempo y parecía que no estaba del todo en el presente.

 

-¿¡Ollie!?

 

Vuelve a llamarlo y eso hace que Oliver se salga del estado en el que estaba. Tiene suerte porque Felicity le iba a dar una cachetada si no reaccionaba. Eso será algo malo para los dos porque a Felicity le iba a doler su mano y a Oliver le iba a doler su orgullo de hombre y su cachete, por supuesto.

 

-Mande, Felicity.

 

Eso no le gusto a Felicity porque muestra que Oliver esta pensando en que hacer y no estaba comiendo en lo absoluto.

 

-Debemos de comer porque luego estarás irritable y no podrás hacer un buen plan, Oliver.

 

Felicity le dice a Oliver de una manera maternal y es bastante extraño porque tenían sexo.

 

‘Basta, no pienses en eso Oliver’, Oliver piensa en su mente porque no quiere tenerlo rondando por ahí durante un rato.

 

-Okay, voy a comer sin pensar en el problema en que Barry nos metió.

 

-¡Oye!

 

-¡Tu sabes que es tu culpa Barry!

 

Barry hace un puchero ante lo que acaba de decir Oliver y se voltea a ver otro lugar para ignorar a Oliver.

 

-Ya deja de hacerlo sentir mal. Cada vez que le dices algo se pone triste y me duele físicamente ver esa cara triste.

 

Sara dice desde donde esta sentada sobre la cama para después dar una mordida a su pedazo de pizza y mandando una mirada de enojo en dirección de Oliver. Este le regresa la mirada, pero no dura mucho en la competencia porque es débil contra la mirada de Sara.

 

Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Sara ante ver que Oliver la deja de ver, eso la hace sentir muy bien con ella misma.

 

‘Perdedor.’ Sara dice en su mente ante la accion de Oliver.

 

-¿Qué vamos hacer después de comer?

 

Diggle pregunta desde donde este situado con una pizza en su mano.

 

-Pues Flash dijo que podíamos explorar, podemos hacer eso y podemos ver que tan de confianza son.

 

Cisco sugiere y sorprendentemente es una buena idea comparada a los nombres con los que siempre quiere bautizar a los metahumanos que se han topado en los años de esta línea de trabajo.

 

-Aunque pienso que vamos a explorar con alguien acompañándonos.

 

Kara dice su opinión mientras come su decima pieza de pizza. Ahora es obvio porque Flash trajo varias cajas de pizza, hay una kriptoniana y alguien con metabolismo acelerado en el grupo y eso dice que necesitan mas de dos cajas de pizza para alimentarlos.

 

-Entonces que vamo…

 

Antes de que Felicity pueda terminar su oración es cuando alguien golpea la puerta de nuevo.

 

Todos se paralizaron ante oír el golpe contra la puerta, nadie se acercaba a la puerta hasta que volvieron a dar otro golpe. Oliver deja lo que tenía en sus manos para abrir la puerta y no podía creer quien estaba detrás de ella.

 

* * *

 

*En Gotham*

 

-¡Te voy a matar Drake!

 

-¡No lo harás si no me atrapas primero demonio!

 

Tim le responda a Damian mientras corre entrando por el comedor mientras que Jason esta comiendo cereal sentado en ropa interior en la mesa viendo el espectáculo.

 

Jason estaba disfrutando ver esto, la cara de miedo de Tim y la cara de enojo de Damian era lo mejor que ha visto durante el día.

 

No hay nada que pueda arruinar este momento.

 

-¡Paren!

 

Jason escucha como Bruce grita desde lejos y eso dice que su diversión se acaba de arruinar.

 

-¡Él empezó!

 

Se escucha como Tim y Damian dicen en unísono, puede que la diversión se le acaba de arruinar a Jason, pero Jason tiene una carta bajo su manga para hacer pasar vergüenza a su hermanito.

 

Jason se levanta lentamente de donde estaba junto con el tazón de cereal y se dirige a donde estan los gritos acusadores de Tim y Damian.

 

Estaban en la biblioteca frente a frente queriendo golpearse, pero no lo hacían porque Bruce los estaba deteniendo con una mano en la frente de cada uno. Eso hace que Jason suelte una pequeña risa porque eso se ve ridículo.

 

-Oye, bolita de odio.

 

Dice con un tono tranquilo y eso hace que Damian lo vea con odio.

 

-Qué quieres, Todd.

 

Lo dice con tanto odio, pero Jason solo se ríe.

 

-Tengo condones para que lleves a tu cita con Jon, espero que los llegues a usar. Ah, no creo que pase eso porque Supey siempre los interrumpe.

 

Ni un minuto paso antes de que Damian se ruborice tanto que hace que el traje de Reemplazo se avergüence.

 

-¡Todd!


	3. La decepción, la traición hermano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo de desmadre de la batfam, chistes reciclados de posts de tumblr y arrowverse con poco de trauma :v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que este crack estará lleno de memes y posts de tumblr :v  
> Tengo que admitir es que son buenos esos posts x'D Disculpen si hay algo mal, recuerden que soy meca :'v

Jason nunca se ha divertido tanto como ahora. La bolita de odio estaba haciendo una rabieta y el viejo lo quería detener mientras que el reemplazo se alejaba lentamente del lugar.

 

No estaba pendiente de cuánto duro la rabieta, pero cuando se acabo, la bolita se fue a su cuarto no sin antes mandarle a Jason una mirada de odio.

 

-¿Por qué estas semidesnudo Jason?

 

Bruce pregunta con tono de agotamiento en su voz, no llevaba un momento en su casa y tuvo que detener una pelea. Que bien que se regreso antes para no tener que limpiar sangre del piso.

 

-No te tengo que contestar.

 

Jason le dice de una manera pasiva agresiva para después tomar una bocanada de su cereal.

 

Bruce tenía una idea del porqué estaba semidesnudo, pero solo quería comprobarlo antes de decir algo sobre eso. Todos sus hijos, aunque no vivían en su casa siempre venían de visita porque les falta algo en la suya  y tenían que conseguirlo ahí porque siempre lo tienen gracias a Alfred.

 

Aunque Bruce piensa que esa es la escusa, ya que siempre se quedan por un tiempo antes de irse. Bruce tiene que admitir y si que extraña muchas veces el ruido en la mansión, lo que no extraña son las peleas estúpidas que suelen pasar.

 

En fin, es bueno tener a los chamacos en casa y tener que separarlos antes de matarse es parte de que estén aquí, lo puede resistir Bruce.

 

-Esta bien, no me digas Jason. Nada más no esperes tanto tiempo en lavar tu ropa porque nunca sabes quien puede venir y te vea así.

 

Eso hizo que Jason se detuviera en la mitad de la masticada.

 

-No sé de qué estás hablando, viejo.

 

-Sí, lo que tú digas, Jason.

 

Bruce no estaba de humor en estar siguiendo la corriente a Jason, así que mejor se aleja de la situacion antes de que Jason se enfade y se vaya de la mansión en ropa interior como la ultima vez que vino para que le lavaran la ropa.

 

Jason estaba molesto por lo que acaba de decir Bruce y que ya se acabo su fuente de diversión.

 

Se quedo por unos minutos en el mismo lugar pensando en que hacer y decidió ir a ver con quien se topaba para molestarlo un poco más. Pensó en ir a buscar a la bolita de odio, pero sabía que iba estar en su celular hablando con su noviecito.

 

Esa es una cosa que Jason no quiere escuchar porque serian puros ‘Mi amor’, ‘Te amo’, ‘Cuelga primero’, es bastante empalagoso escuchar esas cosas. Bueno esa es la humilde opinión de Jason. La bolita es bastante empalagosa a pesar de estar siempre enojado.

 

‘Mejor me busco a Reemplazo’ Jason decidió porque en sí, es gracioso molestar a Tim cuando no ha tomado su taza de café.

 

Bueno, Tim es más irritable sin su café, pero es divertido porque es distraído sin él. Creo que Jason tendrá que tener su oportunidad antes de que haga su café con la cafetera que tiene en su cuarto que por cierto no debe de estar allí.

 

Tim tiene prohibido tener una cafetera en su cuarto desde el accidente de hace dos años.

 

Es un accidente del que no se habla nunca, fue traumante.

 

Jason sacude su cabeza para olvidar esa línea de pensamiento y seguir en su misión para la tortura de Reemplazo.

 

‘Creo que le preguntaré sobe Kon’ con ese pensamiento hizo una sonrisa picara porque Tim es un idiota cuando se trata de su ‘amigo’. Es bastante divertido ver la confusión, pero aun mejor es cuando Kon está en el mismo cuarto.

 

Jason con toda la tranquilidad del mundo camina hacia el cuarto de Tim.

 

Al llegar a la puerta de Tim, Jason vacilo un poco pensando si debería golpear la puerta para avisar que esta allí, pero eso iba a quitar lo divertido de la situacion. Con una mano con el tazón del cereal y la otra sobre la manija, Jason abre la puerta de un golpe.

 

-¡Reemplazo!

 

-¡Ahhhhhh!

 

Jason se percata que Tim definitivamente tenía una cafetera en su cuarto y que esta prohibido, eso le da material de chantaje.

 

Recargado sobre el umbral de la puerta, Jason mira a Tim con una sonrisa ladina haciendo que Tim se pusiera nervioso porque sabe lo que esta pensando y no es nada bueno para Tim.

 

-No sé qué es peor, encontrar a Dick desnudo o tu casi masturbándote por tu café.

 

Eso hizo que Tim se ruborice para después enojarse, empezó a tirarle a Jason cosas que estaban cerca de él como libros, almohadas, todo lo que estaba cerca para herir  a Jason.

 

Los gritos y los sonidos de cosas quebrándose resonaban por toda la mansión.

 

Bruce escucho esos ruidos, eso hizo que se arrepintiera por milésima vez del por qué decidió adoptar.

 

*Con Damian*

 

-¡Dejen de gritar idiotas!

 

Damian grita y eso no ayuda en nada en disminuir los gritos y el ruido que se estaba realizando.

 

La única razon por la que Damian no va a buscarlos para callarlos es porque esta  hablando con Jon. No iba a desperdiciar una llamada con su novio por los idiotas que viven con él.

 

“¿Todo está bien Damian?” Jon pregunta porque debe de admitir que cuando empezaron los gritos, Jon se asustó un poco.

 

Bueno, en esa familia es mejor que siempre haya sonido comparado al silencio. Silencio dice que algo malo paso y eso es peor que el ruido, Jon lo sabe porque se ha quedado días por ‘negocios’ con Damian sobre los Titanes.

 

A Jon le gusta bastante esos ‘negocios’ lo unico malo es que es difícil realizar esos ‘negocios’ en la casa de Damian.

 

Bueno, querer hacer esos ‘negocios’ en la casa de Jon es más difícil porque allí parece que no conocen que es la privacidad. Al menos en la casa de Damian saben el código de la corbata en la manija.

 

El respeto viene porque varias veces han entrado a un cuarto sin tocar la puerta e iban a ver algo traumante.

 

Jon tiene escalofríos en pensar lo que pudo haber pasado para que hagan esa regla en primer lugar.

 

En realidad, Jon tiene una idea del porque la regla.

 

_Flashback_

 

Damian y Jon estaban sobre la cama de Damian leyendo unos libros, uno solo por leer en el caso de Damian y uno para la escuela en el caso de Jon.

 

Estaban muy entretenidos con sus libros que no esperaban a que la puerta de Damian se abriera repentinamente con Dick, Jason y Tim como los culpables. Dick fue quien abrió la puerta con una patada porque tenía su pierna levantada.

 

-¡Están teniendo sexo!

 

Eso fue lo primero que sale de la boca de Dick. Damian y Jon ponen abajo los libros que tenían en sus manos.

 

-Wow, Jon, debiste de haberme avisado que estábamos teniendo sexo para haber dejado de leer mi libro.

 

Damian dice de una forma sarcástica y bastante cansada por lo que acaba de pasar. Jon empieza a reírse suavemente ante lo que acaba de pasar.

 

-Te dije que no lo estaban haciendo, si no hubieran puesto la corbata.

 

Tim dice y se nota que no queria hacer lo que acaba de pasar, eso dice que solo esta en el grupo para saber que iba a pasar y decir que está de acuerdo.

 

Unos segundos incomodos pasaron hasta que Damian se hartó de tener muchas personas en su cuarto y empezó a gritar que se fueran. Pidieron disculpas, pero Jason antes de irse se acercó a Damian y le dio una caja de condones con un guiño en su ojo.

 

Esa caja no se abrió esa noche porque Damian y Jon estaban demasiado avergonzados con lo que acababa de pasar.

 

Jason debía de admitir que el trabajo de ser un hermano mayor es divertido cuando puedes humillarlos de muchas formas, pero al mismo tiempo cuidar de ellos. Algo que nunca va a admitir Jason, pero vale la pena.

 

_Fin del flashback_

 

“¿Sigues allí Jon?” Jon escucha Damian preguntar y en su voz se podía escuchar que estaba un poco molesto porque Jon no le estaba poniendo atención a las quejas que tiene sobre su hogar.

 

-Sí, sigo aquí amor.

 

Jon puede escuchar como Damian suelta un leve ‘tt’, puede que actúa que no le gusta, pero Jon sabe que eso no es cierto. Damian tiene sus momentos que actúa muy dulce, como las veces que juegan el ‘cuelga primero’. Hay ocasiones que sigue la corriente y en otras donde se harta y le cuelga a Jon sin decir adiós.

 

“Eso espero, en fin, tengo que irme. Te veo más tarde.” Jon tuvo que decir rápidamente adiós porque Damian corta la llamada a los segundos de haberse despedido.

 

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jon porque enserio ama a Damian y antes de que otros pensamientos pecaminosos aparecieran en su mente, tocan su puerta y ese toquido es el que hace su papá.

 

-Hola Jon, nada mas queria decirte que Kara puede venir a visitarnos.

 

No abrió la puerta Clark, pero con eso Jon tiene claro que su papá le acaba de dar una niñera cuando su novio iba a venir a pasar tiempo con él.

 

-¡Maldición!

 

*Mientras tanto con los arrowverse*

 

-Y así fue como descubrí que no debes de meter tu mano en esa máquina.

 

Green Arrow le dice al grupo de una manera casual como si no hubiera contando la historia de como casi perdía su mano en una maquina de teletransportación que apenas era un prototipo.

 

Al ver la obvia diferencia entre Green Arrow y Ollie era muy bizarra, demasiada bizarra.

 

Green Arrow por una parte tenía vello facial en forma de candado y es mas rubio que Ollie, ademas parecía estar más relajado y eso se notaba por la forma en que se expresa.

 

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Ollie abre su puerta y ve a una persona con un traje de Arrow que no fuera él. Se introduce como Green Arrow y dice que lo sigan porque iba a ser su niñero por el momento, además les dijo que esperaba que no se aburrieran de él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

Nadie puede creer que puede haber una versión de Oliver que este relajado y haciendo chistes mientras esta dando un tour del lugar en donde estan habitando por el momento.

 

Era bastante fresco para los del arrowverse ver a una versión de su amigo haciendo chistes estúpidos.

 

-Eso me pasa por curioso, pero eso hace más fácil de ir a la Watchtower a aquí y a mi guarida.

 

‘¿Watchtower?’ es lo que todos se preguntaron del universo arrowverse.

 

-Ah, creo que no debí de haber mencionado eso, pero ya que.

 

Dice Green Arrow de una manera despreocupado que es lo opuesto que Oliver y eso es algo extraño. La ventaja de esta situación, es que las personas de arrowverse pueden explorar el lugar.

 

Los estaba paseando por el lugar que es bastante grande y demasiado cómodo para ser un lugar para superhéroes.

 

Pensaron que era un lugar bastante escaso de cuartos tecnológicos hasta que llegaron a una sala que tenía unas estatuas gigantes en los acostados y eso es bastante extra.

 

-Ignoren las estatuas, nada más sirven para mostrar nuestro ego a los reporteros cuando hacemos conferencias de prensas. Bueno, cuando las hacíamos aquí dentro, ahora solo se hacen afuera para otra vez mostrar que tenemos grandes egos.

 

No tenían idea del porque estaba hablando tanto de una manera casual mientras que ellos siguen en pánico por estar en otra dimensión.

 

-¿Por qué estas demasiado tranquilo?

 

Diggle le pregunta con curiosidad, una curiosidad que todos estan compartiendo.

 

Green Arrow se detiene y da una vuelta para ver al grupo. Puso una mano sobre su barbilla y una expresión de que estuviera pensando.

 

-Pues he tenido unas experiencias que son bastantes raras así que no me sorprende esto. Es como la vez que una versión de plantas de nosotros vino porque necesitaban ayuda, creo que eso dice que estoy acostumbrado a lo raro e inusual.

 

Con eso da una sonrisa y se voltea de nuevo para seguir con el tour.

 

-Vamos Oliver y compañía, hay otros lugares que necesitan ver y quiero que los vean conmigo antes de que venga su otra niñera.

 

Green Arrow les dice de una manera animada y con eso las personas del universo arrowverse confirman que este universo es demasiado raro.


	4. Awanta, awantame men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrowverse sigue traumado y sigo con damijon siendo adorables uwu

-Espera. ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Versión planta?

 

Cisco exclama ante lo que acaba de decir Green Arrow y se podía oír en su voz que estaba emocionado. Todos lo juzgaron porque ese no era el momento de tener ese tipo de reacción.

 

-Sí, era bastante raro. He visto varias cosas en los años que he sido un ‘héroe’ porque en sí, soy vigilante, pero eso es un tecnicismo.

 

Green Arrow dice con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

 

-¿Nunca han tenido una versión villana de ustedes? Porque nosotros si nos hemos topado con eso.

 

Cisco lo dice con orgullo en su voz, algo que hace que todos quieran darle un golpe por lo que acaba de decir.

 

-Pues no estuve presente, pero hubo una vez que mi esposa peleo con los lacayos de una versión villana de Wonder Woman y la vez que fui a otro universo donde mi versión estaba muerto, pero creo que no era malo allí. Asi que no recuerdo haberme topado con una versión mala.

 

Green Arrow pone una mano sobre su mentón con una expresión pensativa mientras platicaba su historia. Aunque lo único que escucharon las personas de arrowverse fue la palabra ‘esposa’.

 

-¿Esposa?

 

Ollie cuestiona suavemente mientras de reojo ve a Felicity que tiene una expresión seria.

 

Antes que pudieran cuestionar de nuevo los de arrowverse, una ventana se abre automáticamente en la sala en donde están situados. Es cuando una chica entra volando y es bastante obvio que es Supergirl.

 

-¡Hola Ollie!

 

Supergirl exclama con mucha emoción en su voz y flota con elegancia hasta estar enseguida de Green Arrow.

 

-Ah, esto fue porque Kal me dijo que iba a tener mi experiencia de niñera.

 

Supergirl comenta mientras sus pies tocan el piso, los de arrowverse empiezan a ver las diferencias entre ella y Kara.

 

-¿Eres mi reemplazo?

 

Green Arrow le pregunta y parece como si estaba desesperado para irse. ‘Eso es grosero’ pensó Cisco porque, cómo se atreve a no querer pasar tiempo con ellos si son geniales.

 

Antes de que Cisco pudiera decir algo sobre lo ofendido que estaba por lo que había dicho Green Arrow, otras dos personas entran por la misma parte que Supergirl. Esta ocasión en vez de ser alguna otra chica, son dos chicos, uno con un traje que grita ‘Superman’ y otro con colores de un semáforo.

 

Kara podía ver la similitud del chico con la cresta de la casa de El a su primo y eso es obvio que es su hijo.

 

Cuando tocan el piso, el chico del uniforme de colores de semáforo, se aleja del otro chico con una mueca en su rostro. Los de arrowverse tenían que admitir que ese chico es adorable a pesar de que tiene la cara que esta oliendo algo malo constantemente.

 

-¿Enserio Zor-EL? Nos trajiste para ayudarte a ser niñera.

 

Exclama el chico semáforo y eso hace que los de arrowverse se sientan que deben de cuidarse solos o algo parecido.

 

-Calla Robin, ella nos pidió un favor y vamos a ayudar.

 

-Nomas espero que valga la pena y que nos den una misión digna comparada con esto.

 

-Ay, no seas así. ¡Ademas será divertido!

 

-Lo será si me dan un poco de sangre para saber si funciona la detección de cómo saber de cual universo proviene con su ADN.

 

Dice el chico que al parecer se llama Robin mientras saca un aparato de su cinturón. El otro chico abre la boca de la sorpresa de ver el aparato y rápidamente se lo quita.

 

-¿Por qué rayos tienes eso?

 

-Siempre la llevo por este tipo de casos, tal y como siempre llevo un pedazo de kriptonita conmigo.

 

Definitivamente este chico tiene problemas y da un poco de miedo, Kara esta sudando frio a pensar que un niño tiene kriptonita en su cinturón.

 

-¿Por qué llevas kriptonita? Sabes qué, no me contestes ya…

 

-Porque hay ocasiones que haces que quiera golpearte y para que te duela y entiendas mi punto es mejor con kriptonita.

 

-Eso me hace sentir que no me amas.

 

-Si te amo, pero a veces haces que te quiera golpear,

 

Con eso los chicos empezaron a discutir sin importar quien está presente.

 

Los del arrowverse no saben que esta pasando del todo, pero tienen miedo a preguntar. No ayuda que acaban de descubrir que Green Arrow está casado y que acaba de aparecer una Kara más joven comparada a su Kara.

 

Antes de que dijeran algo, es cuando Supergirl postra su vista sobre los del universo arrowverse y suelta un chillido.

 

-¡Nunca he conocido una versión alterna de mí! ¡Que emocionante!

 

Supergirl exclama y mientras que lo hacía, ella se elevaba un poco sobre el piso. Se podía notar que estaba en realidad emocionada en encontrar a una versión alterna de ella. Los del arrowverse se percataron que ella es realmente muy joven y burbujeante.

 

-¡Oohhh! ¡Tienes el cabello rizado! ¡Que envidia!

 

Ella exclama con mucha emoción en su voz, que es bastante adorable. Kara le recordó cuando ella era mas joven sin el peso de ser Supergirl, pero parece que esta versión no esta tan estresada.

 

-Siempre me lo quiero rizar, pero, aunque me ponga litros y litros de spray para cabello no me duran los rizos. Es agotador tratar de peinar mi cabello, tengo celos de tu cabello.

 

Termina de hablar para luego chillar de nuevo para luego abrazar a Kara.

 

-¡Zor-El! No los toques con tanta libertad.

 

Exclama el chico vestido de semáforo.

 

-Ay, arruinas mi diversión Robin.

 

Dice Supergirl soltando a Kara para cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho y hacer un puchero.

 

-Lo que tú digas.

 

Le contesta y Ollie recuerda que ha escuchado ese nombre. Ese es el nombre que Batman dijo que tenia miedo que pudiera matar a otra persona.

 

-Sigo sin saber porque estoy aquí.

 

Robin dice cruzando sus brazos con una expresión de enojo en su rostro, pero eso no detiene al chico que esta enseguida de él soltar un pequeño chillido.

 

-Awwww, pero que lindo eres Robin con tu puchero y tus mejillas regordetas.

 

Le dice a Robin mientras le pellizca su mejilla y eso hace que el chico se molesta aún más. Eso causa  una pequeña pelea entre ellos, pero se puede ver que es una pelea juguetona.

 

-No quiero molestar, ni nada, pero pueden detenerse.

 

Green Arrow les dice y se notaba en su voz que se estaba divirtiendo con lo que estaba pasando.

 

-Si, deténganse chicos.

 

Supergirl le dice de una forma burlona y eso hace que Robin haga una mueca.

 

-¡Ahora estas más adorable!

 

El chico con la cresta de la casa El exclama y flota levemente sobre el piso. Robin puso una cara de horror cuando el chico lo agarra de su cintura y ahora ambos estan flotando en el aire.

 

-¡Ahhh! ¡Suéltame!

 

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

 

Mientras que la parejita estaba peleando en el aire, otra persona llega al cuarto y antes de que los del arrowverse puedan reaccionar a su llegada, Green Arrow se adelanta exclamando:

 

-¡Cariño!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahahahah >:3c


	5. Por momentos como estos es porque te quiero putear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay un poco de drama, pero desaparece justo cuando pasa eso :v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay puteos, pero Damian quiere hacerlos y no lo hace por respecto a sus mayores :v

-¡Cariño!

 

Green Arrow exclama con mucha emoción y se lanza hacia la mujer que todos los del arrowverse pueden reconocer como Black Canary, si Black Canary tuviera menos protección en su traje a la que conocen.

 

Tenía puesto lo que parece un bodysuit de color azul con tirantes negros que se cruzan sobre su pecho y tenía un escote. Además unos shorts bastantes cortos que pueden ser de cuero con medias de red y para completar su atuendo era una chaqueta de cuero.

 

Su cabello rubio con rulos hace que se vea muy hermosa y eso hace que algo le duela a Oliver en su interior.

 

Green Arrow le da un beso leve sobre los labios de Black Canary y se puede ver una sonrisa en los rostros de ambos. Ahora saben quién es la esposa de Green Arrow y eso abre heridas de nuevo.

 

-¿Laurel?

 

Sara se acerca a Black Canary lentamente y eso hace que la voltee a ver con una expresión confundida.

 

-Soy Dinah, en realidad. Nadie me dice Laurel, nada mas mi mamá, pero solo cuando me regañaba y usaba mi nombre completo.

 

Black Canary dice con un poco de indiferencia en su voz, pero si se acerca a Sara para verla de cerca. Sara sentía algo extraño en su interior porque estaba viendo a su hermana, pero al mismo tiempo no es ella. Son similares en apariencia, pero hay unas obvias diferencias entre ellas.

 

-Con esa reacción me imagino que me conoces muy bien, ¿verdad?

 

Sara nada mas asiente su cabeza para dar una respuesta. Es bastante raro para Sara ver a una persona que se parece a su hermana muerta, pero debe de estar acostumbrada porque ya conoció una versión malvada.

 

-Se puede decir que sí.

 

Cayo un silencio porque nadie sabía que decir, pero ese silencio es interrumpido abruptamente.

 

-¡Dinah! ¡Nena! ¿¡Cuándo llegaste preciosa!?

 

Exclama Hal con mucha alegría en su voz y por alguna razon eso causa que todos a excepción de los del arrowverse se soltaran riendo.

 

-¡Hal!

 

Black Canary exclama y Hal se acerca a ella dándole un abrazo. No duro el abrazo de ellos por mucho tiempo porque Green Arrow se une al grupo y en eso fue cuando una brisa de aire pasa enseguida de los arrowverse para luego ver que Flash también estaba en el abrazo grupal.

 

-¡Amo los abrazos grupales!

 

Flash exclama con afecto en su voz y alegría.

 

-¿Cómo estas personas son héroes?

 

Robin dice en voz baja con un poco de asco en su tono y eso hace que su novio se ría por la observación del chico.

 

-No seas así, déjalos que sean cariñosos entre sí.

 

Robin, aunque no se podía ver por su antifaz se sabía que había puesto sus ojos en blanco.

 

-¿Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí?

 

Otra voz que se escucha bastante juvenil pregunta. Los del arrowverse voltean para ver quien era el dueño de esa voz y ven que es un hombre alto de cabello oscuro con un traje rojo con un rayo en su pecho junto con una capa de color blanca.

 

-Dinah regreso de su misión y estamos en un abrazo grupal.

 

Hal dice con calma y los del arrowverse pensaron que el nuevo iba a decir algo en contra, pero se sorprendieron cuando una sonrisa aparece en su rostro y se une al abrazo grupal.

 

-Saben que no me puedo negar a un abrazo grupal.

 

El nuevo dijo y los levanto a todos leventemente del piso, hubo unos quejidos sobre que el abrazo era demasiado fuerte. Los deja en el piso y el nuevo se rasca su nunca por la pena pidiendo disculpas.

 

-No te preocupes por eso Shazam. Supes casi me ha quebrado una vez una costilla, eso no fue nada.

 

Flash le dice a ‘Shazam’ dándole palmaditas en su espalda y eso hace que Shazam deje de estar tan apenado.

 

-Hablando de Superman. Emmm, ¿Saben en dónde está o Batman? Necesito pregúntales algo.

 

Shazam dice y baja su mirada, en su rostro se podía ver que estaba ruborizado. Pareciera como si le diera pena preguntar.

 

-Tus papás no andan aquí. Pueden que estén en la Watchtower o en una cita. Uno nunca sabe con esos dos.

 

Hal lo dice de una forma muy casual y eso hace que se rían las personas que no provienen del Arrowverse. Hasta Robin suelta una pequeña risa, pero se detiene rapidamente.

 

-¡No son mis papás! Nada más son mis mentores.

 

Shazam lo dice y se podía escuchar que estaba haciendo un puchero.

 

-Eso pensé también cuando empece mi carrera de superhéroe y a unos meses de terminar mi carrera descubrí que Batman pago mis estudios.

 

Flash lo dice de una manera tan casual que pareciera si Batman paga estudios de estudiantes diariamente.

 

-¿Te pagó tu escuela? Ese hombre me debe 20 dólares y a ti te paga tu escuela, eso no es justo.

 

Hal se queja y los de arrowverse sienten que no deberían de estar escuchando esta conversación.

 

-Eso pasa porque Batsy no te adoptó como lo hizo con Flash y Shazam, además no te quiere.

 

Green Arrow le dice con una sonrisa burlona a Hal y eso causa que Hal se ofenda. Hal cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y dejo de mirar a Green Arrow.

 

-Awww, no te enojes Hal. También lo ‘odias’ así que no te debes de ofender.

 

Flash le dice de forma burlona y eso hace que Hal voltee su cara para no ver a Flash.

 

-Barry, pido el divorcio. No acepto que estés en mi contra.

 

Flash suelta un sonido de sorpresa y pone una mano sobre su pecho donde está su corazón.

 

-¿¡Me vas a dejar!? ¿Qué pasará con nuestros hijos?

 

-¡Pues custodia compartida!

 

-¡Ah!

 

Flash sale caminado tapándose los ojos haciéndose pasar que esta llorando y Hal no duro mucho actuando como si estuviera enojado porque a los segundos lo empieza a perseguir.

 

-¡Amor! ¡No te vayas! ¡Perdóname!

 

-¡No! ¡Ya sé que no me amas ya!

 

Con eso salieron del cuarto, gritando como si estuvieran en una telenovela mexicana.

 

-Por estas cosas es porque no me gusta venir aquí. Prefiero el submarino.

 

Robin murmura, pero cierta persona lo escucha y eso hace que suelta una pequeña risa.

 

-A mí también me gusta el submarino. Tenemos espacio y privacidad.

 

-Deja de sonreír así pervertido.

 

Supergirl se suelta riendo al ver a su sobrino y Robin ruborizarse, ‘debo de decirle a Dick o a Jason’ pensó ella para darle material de burla a los hermanos mayores de Robin.

 

Por todo este alboroto, los del arrowverse quedan olvidados y ellos no saben si deberían hacerse notar.

 

‘Creo que ni recuerdan que estamos aquí’ Oliver pensó porque la situacion es bastante ridícula. Están pasando muchas cosas y siente que no deberían de estar ellos aqui.

 

‘¿Hijos?’ Barry piensa ante lo que acaba de decir su doble y nunca pensó que iba a tener hijos en una tierra ajena a la suya.

 

-En serio chicos. ¿Han visto a Batman o Superman?

 

Shazam vuelve a preguntar con una cara serie, pero nada mas te hace querer pellizcarle sus mejillas.

 

-Se fueron hace unas horas, Shazam o eso me dijeron cuando me fui a quejar con Wonder Woman cuando Cyborg me dijo que tengo que estar de niñero.

 

Green Arrow le dice mientras tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Black Canary.

 

A Oliver le traía recuerdo que son semidulces cuando Laurel seguía viva.

 

-Ah, gracias.

 

Shazam lo dice de una manera muy tímida que hace que muchas personas dentro de ese cuarto quieran abrazarlo.

 

-Shazam deja de ser adorable, me estás dando diabetes.

 

Green Arrow le dice en forma de broma y se separa de Black Canary para poder darle un pellizque a la mejilla de Shazam, algo que la mayoría a excepción de Robin quería hacer.

 

-Ya me voy, esto es ridículo. Si les importa estare en el cuarto de vigilancia para encontrar algo que hacer.

 

Robin dice y se va del lugar, Superboy lo ve por unos segundos antes de seguirlo.

 

-¡Hey!

 

Supergirl le grita, pero es vilmente ignorada por el muchacho y eso hace que ella piense que enserio les iba a decir a los hermanos del muchacho para que se burlen de él por venganza.

 

-¿Supergirl?

 

Kara y Supergirl voltean al escuchar su nombre salir de Green Arrow.

 

-Okay, eso es raro. Mmmm, Supergirl que conozco porque soy compa con su primo, te los encargo.

 

Green Arrow dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

-Si, no te preocupes. Será divertido.

 

-Sabía que podía contar contigo.

 

Ese fue el intercambio de palabras de ellos y con un supuesto guiño que no se nota por la máscara de Green Arrow, es como se despide y desaparece del cuarto acompañado de Black Canary.

 

Supergirl siguió con sus ojos a la pareja y cuando confirmo que ya no iban a poder oírla, rápidamente voltea para ver a Shazam. Shazam se sorprende un poco porque no le gustaba del todo la mirada en su rostro. Shazam no se quiere meter en problemas y esa mirada significa peligro.

 

-No..

 

-¡Haremos un tour de verdad!

 

Supergirl exclama y de la emoción vuela hacia arriba dando vueltas. Cuando se detiene se sostiene su cabeza por la mareada que se pego gracias a esa acción.

 

Los del arrowverse siguen sin saber que esta pasando y tienen miedo de que podrán ver en esta tierra.

 

* * *

 

Un escalofrió le recorre por toda la espalda a Bruce.

 

Entro en un pánico momentáneo porque se acaba de percatar que la mansión estaba demasiado silenciosa.

 

Rápidamente decide buscar a Tim y Jason para poder saber si no se han matado.

 

Encontró a Jason dormido sin ropa enfrente de la televisión, Bruce no quiere saber cómo paso eso y no quiere que alguien vea esa escena, así que consigue una cobija para taparlo.

 

Jason nada más solto un quejido y se acomodó en el sofá, eso le puso una sonrisa en el rostro a Bruce.

 

Después fue a buscar a Tim y como siempre estaba enfrente de la batcomputer, dormido.

 

Otra vez fue a buscar una cobija que tiene para estos asuntos y lo puso sobre Tim.

 

Ahora que Bruce checo que ambos están bien, puede descansar, pero eso no va a pasar porque la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar sigue presente.

 

-Mejor voy a llamar a Clark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> porque Jason esta desnudo?? no tengo ni la menor idea....  
> mi headcanon es que estaba comiendo helado con chocolate y se le callo, se quito sus calzones para lavarlos y le dio hueva cambiarse :v


	6. No mames wey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrowverse siguen en el mame sin saber que onda, Beast Boy fangirlea y un final inesperado :v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si hay errores sorrymasen, soy meca y tengo sueño, soy capaz de según io corregir algo y lo hago peor x'D

Los del arrowverse no sabían si era buena idea seguir a Supergirl, pero no tenían nada mejor que hacer, así que la siguieron como si nada.

 

Shazam estaba unido al grupo y se podía notar en su rostro que estaba un poco nervioso de estar con ellos. No sabían a donde los estaban llevando y eso causo que estuvieran algo nerviosos.

 

De pronto se encontraban en una habitación con una cueva metálica y Supergirl se acerca a una terminal para teclear algo en ella.

 

Tenía una sonrisa muy grande y eso les daba mala espina a los del arrowverse. Parece como si estuviera planeando algo malévolo con el aura que estaba emitiendo.

 

-Ummm, Supergirl, creo que es una mala idea lo que estas pensando hacer en este momento.

 

Shazam lo dice suavemente con un poco de nerviosismo en su tono de voz y hace que muchos quieran apretar sus mejillas porque es realmente adorable verle nervisoso en seguirle la corriente a Supergirl.

 

-No te preocupes Shazam, todo va a salir bien… Bueno eso espero.

 

Supergirl le dice y eso hace que Shazam sude frío porque no quiere meterse en problemas con los fundadores.

 

-Además, no te preocupes. Te adoptaron los dos jefes que tienen total autoridad en la Liga y tu tía es la otra fundadora que en si, sí da miedo, así que estas bien.

 

-No me adoptaron y eso no tiene sentido Supergirl. Batman castiga a cualquiera, aunque sean parientes.

 

-¡JA! Admitiste que eres pariente de Batman.

 

-¡Eso no es verdad!

 

Los de arrowverse siguen viendo como Shazam y Supergirl siguen peleando sobre ese asunto de la familia. Es bastante gracioso ver como pelean y parece que no es la primera vez que han tenido este argumento.

 

-En fin, ya encontré lo que estaba buscando.

 

Supergirl dice y presiona algo que hace que el tubo se active.

 

-Sigo diciendo que esto es una mala idea.

 

Supergirl lo ignora por completo y se pone enfrente de la entrada del tubo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 

-¡Siganme!

 

Exclama con mucha emoción y da vuelta para entrar al tubo y desaparecer por completo.

 

-¿Deberíamos seguirla?

 

Cisco pregunta y con mucho miedo Shazam le contesta;

 

-Es mejor seguirla antes de que regrese y los lleve a la fuerza.

 

Shazam dice y camina hacia la entrada del tubo con una postura que grita derrota.

 

-Adelante.

 

Dice Shazam antes de entrar al tubo y desaparecer justo como lo hizo Supergirl, los del arrowverse se vieron para saber si en realidad lo van hacer.

 

-No tenemos alternativa, al menos que tengan otra idea.

 

Oliver les dice y todos estaban de acuerdo que no hacia daño seguir a Supergirl. Además, ellos tienen su uniforme y habilidades si algo malo llegara a suceder en esta incursión.

 

Todos vacilaron por unos segundos antes de que Cisco se echó hacia atrás unos cuantos pasos para echarse a correr hacia la entrada del tubo.

 

Después de eso nadie pensó dos veces para seguir a Cisco.

 

* * *

 

*Monte Justicia*

 

La identificación del zetatube de Supergirl hizo que M’Gann y Kon se acercara para saludarla porque llevaban un tiempo sin verla.

 

M’gann y Kara sueltan unos chillidos de alegría al verse, lo que hace que Kon sienta que le estan sangrado los oídos. Siempre es lo mismo y Kon sigue sin aprender que debe de estar lejos cuando se reúnen.

 

-¡Kon!

 

Kara exclama para luego tirarse a los brazos de Kon.

 

-Hola, Kara.

 

El abrazo no duro mucho tiempo, la mirada que tenia Kara hace que un escalofrió recorra por toda la espalda de Kon.

 

-Adivinen qué.

 

-Lo que sea que tengas en mente, es malo.

 

Kon le contesta a Kara y eso hace que Kara haga un puchero porque Kon siempre arruina su diversión.

 

-Siempre eres un aguafiestas Kon.

 

-¡Eso no es cierto! Bueno... no todo el tiempo soy un aguafiestas.

 

Con eso Kara y Kon hacen puchero, tenían cruzados sus brazos sobre su pecho y negaban verse a la cara como niños pequeños. Kon no quería admitir del todo que en realidad si es un aguafiestas.

 

‘¿Qué esta pasando aquí?’ pensó M’gann porque es rara la vez que Kon se porta así, pero debe de esperar eso porque desde que cortaron no han pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Es de esperarse que Kon cambie un poco en su actitud.

 

En eso es cuando Shazam es identificado y eso hace que la competencia de miradas entre Kara y Kon termine  para ver al recién llegado.

 

-Sigo diciendo que es una mala idea, Kara.

 

Shazam lo dice con nervios, pero a la vez algo molesto.

 

-Aquí está el otro aguafiestas.

 

Kara dice de forma burlona y le saca la lengua a Shazam de modo infantil, Kon pone los ojos en blanco pensando que ella se supone que es mayor que él y actúa de esa manera.

 

Antes de que Kon pudiera detenerlos se vuelve activar el zetatube, aunque esta vez no hubo una identificación.

 

Kon se puso en alerta por si eran invasores o algo por el estilo, pero cuando salieron unas personas que parecieran estar haciendo cosplay de la Liga hace que se relaje, aunque no del todo.

 

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

 

M’gann pregunta y la que se parece a Kara pone una expresión de sorpresa.

 

-Son de otro universo, M’gann.

 

Kara dice rápidamente, rebotando de la emoción, eso no es nada emocionante para Kon porque uno no sabe si tienen intenciones malas.

 

-Y no Kon, no tienen malas intenciones. Aunque las tuvieran no pueden hacer nada porque estoy aquí y me los puedo putear, aunque esta una versión mía en su grupo, pero con ayuda de Shazam si me los puedo putear bien puteadamente.

 

-Hey, no me metas en tus problemas.

 

-¡Gasp! ¡Me ofendes Shazam! !No me quieres ayudar! !Soy básicamente tu familia!

 

-!Que no soy tu pariente!

 

En eso los dos empiezan a alegar en voz alta y los del arrowverse solo miran la situación que es bastante ridícula.

 

-Espera, ¿putear y malas intenciones? Somos de los buenos, así que no suden.

 

Pregunta Cisco y eso hizo que Kon pusiera su atención sobre ellos en vez de la pelea estúpida entre Shazam y Kara.

 

-No puedo sudar si quisiera.

 

Kon lo dice inconscientemente y eso llama la atención de las personas del arrowverse.

 

En eso es cuando tiene a la chica de cosplay de Supergirl (que no es cosplay sino una versión alterna de Kara) esta justo enfrente de la cara de Kon viéndolo con mucho detenimiento. Eso lo hace sentir un poco intimidado.

 

Estaba demasiado cerca para la comodidad de Kon.

 

-Te pareces a Kal y a otra persona, pero no puedo recordar a quién.

 

-Es algo complicado y prefiero no decir nada.

 

Kon dice y eso hizo que se alejara un poco, percatandose en la diferencia de personalidad entre ella y Kara.

 

-Etto… ¿¡Nani?!

 

Una voz extra aparece y Kon sabe que es Gar. Gar es el unico que puede decir eso y que Kon sabe que está en Monte Justicia.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí, Gar?

 

M’gann pregunta mientras se acerca a Gar para darle un abrazo.

 

-¿Quiénes son esos cosplayers?

 

Gar pregunta y unos suspiros ofendidos se escucharon.

 

-Disculpa, no somos cosplayers. Somos de otro universo.

 

Cisco dice orgullosamente y Gar nomas se queda viéndolo por unos segundos antes de soltar un chillido.

 

-¡Ah! ¿Neta?

 

Empieza a fangirlear básicamente enfrente de todos.

 

-¡Que emoción! Nunca me ha tocado ver dobles que sean de los buenos, siempre me han tocado villanos.

 

Exclama Beast Boy de la emoción y es adorable verlo así, pero debe tener un frente fuerte ante los invitados. Deben de ver que no se pueden meter con los residentes del Monte Justicia.

 

-¡Ya basta! Quiero que estos mecos conozcan lugares y ustedes lo estan arruinando.

 

Kara dice con un puchero en su rostro y sus brazos cruzados flotando un poco.

 

-¡Así que andando!

 

* * *

 

*En otro lugar donde ya estábamos antes :v*

 

-Damian, no creo que sea una buena idea habernos separado de Kara.

 

Jon le dice a su novio, pero su querido lo ignora completamente para seguir viendo los monitores de la sala de vigilancia.

 

-Tsk.

 

Damian refuñe como si quisiera ser un Sasuke en la vida real, y medio lo es, sólo que sin las ganas de matar a su hermano mayor por haber asesinado a toda su familia.

 

Jon pone los ojos en blanco y debe de recordar que no puede quejarse porque este es el hombre que decidió amar, aunque sigue sin saber como rayos estos sentimientos salieron.

 

Todavía recuerda cuando llegaron esos sentimientos y recuerda lo frustrante que era no decirle lo que sentía.

 

Era una época de estrés para Jon porque Damian no captaba las indirectas que Jon le decía sobre estar en una relación, en especial estar en una relación ambos. Lo peor es que hasta Tim lo capto y Tim no capta nada.

 

Jon veía de reojo a Damian y tiene que admitir que su cara de concentración es demasiada sexy.

 

‘Estúpido y sensual Damian’ Jon pensó mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

 

En eso fue que se le vino una idea y eso hace que unos escalofríos algo placenteros recorran su espalda.

 

Antes de que perdiera el valor, Jon empuja hacia atrás la silla de Damian para poder tener espacio sentarse en el regazo de Damian. Damian pone una cara de sorpresa, pero no dura mucho porque luego pone una sonrisa que siempre hace que Jon se derrita.

 

-Tenía la sensación de que ibas a hacer esto.

 

Damian le dice suavemente y sus labios rozan contra los de Jon mientras pone sus manos sobre la cintura del chico.

 

-Me conoces tan bien.

 

Jon le susurro y cierra sus ojos para poder hacer que sus labios se toquen, pero fue en eso cuando alguien tose para llamar su atención.

 

Damian y Jon se separan de un brinco para luego ver a la persona que los interrumpió para terminar diciendo.

 

-¡Maldición!


	7. No mamo, chupo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estupideces y Dick traumando a su bro mas peque :v

-¡Maldición!

 

Damian maldice por haber sido atrapado en una posición algo comprometedora con su novio, por su hermano mayor.

 

Dick tenía una sonrisa picara que hace que Damian prefiera morir a lo que pueda llegar a suceder. Es la desventaja de tener un hermano como Dick porque siempre te va a avergonzar.

 

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

 

La manera en que Dick dice eso hace que Damian quiera morir por lo que va a decir. Jon esta muy rojo por la posición en que los atrapo el hermano mayor de su novio, pero es mejor que sea Dick que los otros porque al menos no hará tantas referencias a lo que acaba de pasar.

 

Además de que Damian puede tener un material de soborno para Dick.

 

-Nunca espere esto de ustedes dos, pero no me sorprende.

 

Dick lo dice con un tono de voz que hace que ambos chicos se sientan aún más avergonzados.

 

-Pensé que si querían ponerse cachondos en un lugar público iban a cuidar de estar seguros, cerrar el lugar cuando les den ganas y hacerlo en lo oscurito.

 

Al terminar eso con un guiño hace que ambos chicos quieran enterrarse a 9 metros bajo tierra.

 

-Cállate, Dick.

 

Damian le dice con un sonrojo en su rostro que es bastante adorable.

 

-Awww, estas todo rojito Dami.

 

Dick dice mientras se acerca a Damian para pellizcarle una mejilla. Damian le da un leve golpe en la mano para que lo deje en paz.

 

-Déjanos en paz, actuas como si no te pasara algo similar.

 

-Nunca me ha pasado porque yo si soy cuidadoso, hermanito.

 

Lo dice de forma burlesca para después reírse de la situacion en la que acaba de meterse.

 

-Ahora siento que debo de darles otra vez la charla.

 

-¡NO!

 

Damian y Jon ambos exclaman al mismo tiempo que hace que Dick se exalte de la sorpresa de ambos  gritándole.

 

-Ay, si tengo buenas lecciones de vida.

 

-No es cierto.

 

Damian y Jon contestan al mismo tiempo, fue una mala decisión de su parte porque ahora Dick estará ofendido por lo que le acaban de decir.

 

Dick es muy fácil para ofenderse, pero luego se le olvida. Nada mas le gusta hacerle drama a su hermanito mas pequeño porque muchas veces puede lograr que se sienta culpable y cuando eso pasa es una maravilla de escenario.

 

 

Las ventajas de ser el hermano que mas quiere Damian.

 

Aunque muchas veces no le funciona eso porque Damian no es tan meco como cree. La desventaja de ser el hermano mayor que cree que sabe todo sobre su hermano menor.

 

-En fin, toma.

 

Dick materializa de la nada unos condones y lo que parece un pequeño paquete de lubricante.

 

-¡¿Cómo rayos sacaste eso?!

 

Damian exclama ruborizado mientras que Jon no sabe que pensar sobre lo que acaba de pasar, bueno, eso es una mentira. Jon sabe exactamente lo que esta pensando y son cosas bastante sucias.

 

-Debo de tener siempre en mi persona porque soy el mentor para los héroes más jóvenes y la educación sexual es algo muy importante.

 

Damian y Jon se arrepienten de haber nacido al escuchar eso salir de la boca de Dick.

 

-Cállate, por favor, Dick.

 

-Uy, lo hare, pero recuerda que debes de tener sexo seguro.

 

Con eso Dick se va lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro que no es nada buena para la cordura de los chicos.

 

-¿Por qué es así?

 

Jon se tapa la cara con sus manos de la vergüenza.

 

-No tengo idea y no quiero saber por qué es así.

 

Damian le contesta mientras que jala a Jon de su cintura para acercarlo y darle un abrazo. Jon le regresa el abrazo y esconde su cara en el cuello de Damian para  ocultarse, deseando un poco que la muerte llegara porque casi iban a tener otra conversación de sexo con Dick, algo que ninguno de los dos quiere revivir.

 

* * *

 

*de regreso con los mecos del arrowverse*

 

Oliver esta un poco cansado, mejor dicho, está muy cansado.

 

Supergirl los ha estado llevando a varios lugares diferentes con Un Shazam todo nervioso.

 

Han estado caminando por mucho tiempo en diferentes lugares y las diferencias entre dimensiones eran bastante grandes. Era bizarro de ver esas diferencias porque hay muchos lugares con bases secretas que Oliver nunca pensó que podrían existir.

 

Además era raro ver como cuán aceptados son los héroes y que tan bien están ocultas las identidades de ellos.

 

Bueno, eso parece en la perspectiva de Oliver.

 

Considerando que muchas personas conocen la identidad de Oliver como si Oliver estuviera anunciando que es Arrow o algo parecido porque ese es un secreto no tan bien guardado.

 

Todos saben que Barry es Flash nada mas que, a él, en su ciudad nadie sabe a comparación de Oliver.

 

Eso es un problema que sigue incrementando por descuidado.

 

Lo peor es que Oliver es cuidadoso y siempre lo descubren, eso dice que no hace un buen trabajo en ser verdaderamente cuidadoso, una cosa que no quiere admitir.

 

En fin, Oliver esta cansado y quiere regresar a casa.

 

Supergirl sigue hablando sobre quien sabe qué, mientras recorren la Torre de los Titanes. Lo bueno es que esta es la última parada antes de regresar a donde los estaban dejando quedar por el momento.

 

Además por cada lugar que iban algo extraño pasaba.

 

En una ocasión un fantasma apareció detrás de ellos haciendo que casi tengan un ataque al corazón.

 

El fantasma se quedo viendo a los del arrowverse y asentó su cabeza para desaparecer por bajar lentamente hacia el piso. Oliver ha visto cosas en su vida, pero nunca ha visto un fantasma en la vida real que no es algo que su mente haya hecho nada mas para molestar.

 

Este universo es bastante extraño y los de arrowverse no saben que pensar sobre el desmadre que han visto.

 

Eso que no cuentan las relaciones que han visto hasta ahora y chiste que solo ellos entiendan. Era demasiado extraño como ver las interacciones y no saber de qué estan hablando.

 

-Creo que ya vamos a regresar porque no los puedo llevar a Watchtower.

 

Supergirl dice mientras se para enfrente de los tubos teletransportadores mirando al grupo del arrowverse.

 

-Así que debemos regresar antes de que me regañen.

 

-Es la primera vez que dices algo que no me pone mas tenso.

 

-Cállate, Shazam.

 

Supergirl le dice de manera firme a Shazam para callarlo y Shazam solo hizo un puchero porque nunca lo escucha.

 

-En fin, vamos a regresar.

 

Supergirl dice con alegría en su voz antes de entrar al tubo. Shazam suelta un suspiro antes de seguirla.

 

Los del arrowverse se vieron unos a otros antes de seguirlos dentro del tubo.

 

Justo cuando salieron del tubo es cuando escucharon a una persona toser para llamar su atención.

 

Supergirl voltea a ver a la persona y dice.

 

-Oh no.


	8. Ahora no, por favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un Nightwing salvaje aparece y Supergirl casi se muere de la pena :v

Enfrente de ellos con una mueca en su rostro estaba Batman bastante molesto y Supergirl se esconde detrás de Shazam para que la pueda proteger de la ira de Batsy.

 

-¿Puedo saber por qué razón acaban de salir del zeta-beam?

 

Batman pregunta con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y Supergirl respira hondo antes de salir de su escondite.

 

-No quería que se aburrieran y sabía que iban a tener curiosidad, así que mejor los lleve de gira turística con supervisión.

 

Supergirl dice con confianza, pero la mirada de Batman hacía que perdiera su actitud confiada. Batman seguía con el aura de decepción que hacía que todos se sintieran como niños de primaria al haber hecho algo indebido y sus madres los castigaran.

 

-Shazam  acompañaba, así que no puedes estar tan enojado conmigo.

 

Supergirl exclama rápidamente y Shazam suelta un grito porque su amiga lo acaba de dejar abajo.

 

-¡Kara!

 

-¡¿Qué?!

 

Ese intercambio que parece de adolescentes hace que los del arrowverse den unos pasos hacia atrás para de una manera alejarse del baño de sangre que estaba a punto de pasar.

 

-No empiecen, por favor.

 

Batman dice seriamente y eso hace que Shazam y Supergirl dejen de verse para poner atención a lo que va a decir o mejor dicho al regaño que les esta dando B.

 

Antes de que pudiera salir una sola palabra es cuando una voz grita un ‘¡Hola!’ con mucha alegría y Supergirl se tensa un poco al oírla. Eso llamo la atención de Kara por la forma en que su doppelganger se puso de ese modo.

 

En eso es cuando un chico aparece salvajemente y tenia un aura de amistad que quieres estar cerca de él.

 

Es un chico más grande que los que habían llegado con Supergirl, con un traje negro bastante ajustado con detalles azules y en su pecho tenía una especia de pájaro. Tiene un antifaz que solo cubre sus ojos.

 

-¿Hay una reunión o qué?

 

Pregunta mientras que se coloca enseguida de Batman sin ningún miedo y eso es algo que nadie presente puede hacer.

 

-No, sólo personas irresponsables.

 

Batman lo dice y voltea a ver a Supergirl y Shazam, ellos se apenan ante las palabras dichas de una manera tan brusca.

 

-Oh, cuando no hay personas irresponsables cuando se trata de ti B.

 

Dice con alegría para después soltar una pequeña risa dando leves palmaditas a la espalda de Batman. Los del arrowverse se sorprenden de ver la confianza en la que se tratan, como familia.

 

Aunque tenían más curiosidad ante la actitud de Supergirl porque esta muy nerviosa desde que entro el chico.

 

-Hola, Nightwing.

 

Supergirl dice de forma tímida y es bastante adorable verla de ese modo.

 

-Oh, estamos usando los nombres verdaderos.

 

La mascara se mueve de una manera que muestra que esta levantando la ceja de una manera juguetona. Las chicas del arrowverse piensan que es un hombre bastante atractivo.

 

-Hola, Supergirl.

 

Dice con una voz seria antes de soltar una risa.

 

-Ay que extra soy y eso que soy un adulto con hijos.

 

Pone sus manos en su cintura y tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, parece que se esta riendo de un chiste propio que solo él conoce.

 

-En fin, ¿Qué está pasando?

 

Con eso se percata de que hay muchas personas en el lugar en donde esta y pone su boca en forma de ‘o’.

 

-¿Universo alterno?

 

-Si.

 

Batman le confirma rápidamente y ‘Nightwing’ solo asiente su cabeza como si fuera común ver personas de otros universos rondando como sin nada.

 

-Lo dices como demasiado casual.

 

Ollie menciona porque tenía curiosidad sobre las cosas que han visto estas personas en este universo, porque Ollie ha visto cosas, pero sí se llega a sorprender. Bueno no tanto, pero lo suficiente para cuestionar algo a comparación de estas personas que ni pestañean a lo extraño.

 

-He visto muchas cosas que ya nada me suele sorprender. Acabo de llegar de hablar sobre sexo seguro a unos adolescentes y unos de ellos era alienígena, así que no estoy seguro si la plática les puede ayudar, con esto quiero decir que he visto y hecho cosas que nada me sorprende.

 

Nightwing dice mientras que Batman suelta un ruido muy parecido a un jadeo de  desesperación  por todo el rollo que acaba de decir.

 

-No bromeo, acabo de dar una mini charla a Robin y Superboy hace como cinco minutos atrás porque se estaban poniendo cachondos enfrente de los monitores y tienen suerte que fuera yo quien los atrapó…

 

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Nightwing, Batman alza una mano para ponerlo sobre su boca para detener el vómito verbal que anda liberando.

 

-No menciones eso en mi presencia.

 

Batman le reclama a Nightwing con mucho dolor en su voz y parece que nadie recuerda a los del arrowverse porque estaban hablando de muchas cosas privadas que ellos no deben de saber. Batman aleja su mano de la boca de Nightwing y este le saca su lengua para mostrar el desagrado causado de que lo hayan callado de esa forma.

 

-Meh.

 

Nightwing le dice y se cerca al grupo quien estaba por tener la furia de Batman, pero se salvaron por su interrupción.

 

-Oh, siento que se deben de sentir muy confundidos y más cuando Supergirl los secuestro para un paseo.

 

Dice eso y voltea a ver a Supergirl con una sonrisa que causa que la chica suelte un chillido antes de esconderse detrás de Shazam. Shazam estaba harto de la vida, así que la dejó esconderse sin reclamar.

 

-Es que se iban aburrir estando aquí todos vigilados.

 

Supergirl dice defendiendo lo que hizo y los del arrowverse deben de admitir que fue un sentimiento lindo que no quería que se aburrieran, pero también dice que querían que los vigilaran para que no tengan un plan malévolo.

 

Se sintieron ofendidos, pero no podían juzgar porque iban hacer lo mismo si alguien llegara a su dimensión.

 

-En fin, me debo de ir porque si B esta aquí, los mecos estan solos en la cueva  y eso puede acabar en sangre.

 

Nightwing dice y voltea a ver a Batman como una forma de confirmación de que tenía razon.

 

-Los dejé dormidos…. Ah no, sí, mejor ve antes de que dejen charcos de sangre.

 

Batman dice con un tono de voz lleno de derrota, parece un padre luchón que no sabe que hacer con sus bendiciones y esta deseando estar afuera de la casa, pero no puede por el miedo de que puedan hacer sin que este supervisándolos.

 

-Adiós a todos y espero que no vean cosas que se traumen…

 

Nightwing se despide, pero se detiene un poco y busca a Supergirl quien está detrás de Shazam y ella suelta otro chillido cuando ve su cara demasiado cerca de la de ella.

 

-Adiós, Supergirl.

 

-Adiós, Nightwing.

 

Con una ultima sonrisa es como se despide Nightwing al grupo y a Supergirl. Justo cuando desapareció del cuarto, Supergirl suelta un suspiro de alivio y salió del escondite detrás de Shazam.

 

-Que bien que ya se fue, ya casi iba empezar a llorar si se quedaba más tiempo aquí.

 

Supergirl dice con alivio en su voz y Kara sospecha que no lo dice de mala manera porque no había odio alguno cuando dijo eso.

 

-En fin, me han avisado que la maquina esta por completarse y espero que se puedan ir antes de que acabe el día.

 

Batman avisa a los del arrowverse y todos ellos suspiran del alivio porque ya no quieren estar en esta dimensión.

 

-Espero que no tenga que buscarlos en otro lugar.

 

Con eso dicho, Batman da una vuelta que hace que su capa se levante y así tenga una salida dramática. Ollie ahora ve porque a muchos les encanta usar capas, aunque sea una molestia. Que tal si les pasa como en Los Increibles y se atora en un lugar la capa y mueren…. Ok, Ollie debe de dejar de ver películas de niños cuando no puede dormir porque lo hacen más paranoico de lo que ya es.

 

-Que aburrido, en fin, vamos a la cocina a comer algo porque tengo mucha hambre.

 

Supergirl dice con alegría otra vez en su voz y se pone a flotar en dirección a la cocina.

 

-¡Genial!

 

Barry exclama porque es genial que ya fueran a comer porque lleva como dos horas con hambre, pero no decía nada por miedo a que lo golpearan sus compañeros.

 

Lo bueno que troto hacia Kara manera de salir corriendo porque Ollie no iba a soportar que una ráfaga de viento lo tire al piso por culpa de Barry, ya es suficiente que están en esta situacion por su culpa.

 

-Ya me quiero ir.

 

Ollie no sabe quién dijo eso, pero está de acuerdo.

 

-Espero que nos llamen pronto.

 

Con eso los del arrowverse siguen a Supergirl y Barry a la cocina para matar tiempo.


	9. ¿Doctor García?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estupideces :v

Todos estaban en la cocina que era bastante grande, pero eso no era nada sorprendente considerando el tamaño del edificio en el que estaban encerrados ahem hospedados.

 

Al menos tenían buena comida para saciarse hasta que pudieran regresar a su dimensión.

 

Es la oportunidad perfecta para hacer preguntas sin interrupciones.

 

Hacerles preguntas a los del arrowverse sería una misión difícil pero lo necesitan hacer para sacar toda duda.

 

Tendrán que poner su cara seria y sus sombreros de sabios para obtener respuestas.

 

-¿Así que…?

 

Cisco empieza hablar, pero no termina su pregunta porque empezó hablar antes de tener una idea.

 

Supergirl saca su cabeza del refrigerador con varios ingredientes en sus brazos para hacer emparedados mientras que Shazam estaba viéndola con pena.

 

Solo faltaba que Supergirl tuviera un pan en su boca para parecer un personaje de una sitcom haciendo algo de comedia visual.

 

Se queda viendo a los del arrowverse por unos segundos antes de dejar todo lo que tenía en sus brazos sobre la isla de la cocina haciendo que todos la vieran con confusión.

 

-Tienen preguntas me imagino.

 

Dice con tranquilidad y empieza a preparar emparedados como si tuviera visitantes de otro universo enfrente de ella.

 

Todos asientan sus cabezas para decirle que sí.

 

-Okay, pregunten.

 

Supergirl dice terminando el emparedado para después darle una mordida con entusiasmo.

 

Los del arrowverse nunca pensaron llegar tan lejos en esta aventura para poder preguntar lo que querían, pero deben de aprovechar el bug de esta situacion y así saber más de este universo.

 

-¿Qué tan gay soy con Hal?

 

Barry pregunta con la boca llena de emparedado y todos lo miran de una manera extraña por esa pregunta.

 

-¿¡Qué!?

 

Todos los del arrowverse exclaman después de estar en shock por unos segundos.

 

-¿Qué? Quiero saber que tan mejores amigos son mi versión y ese hombre para que crean que somos gays.

 

Barry lo dice de un modo tan casual que ahora sienten que deben de golpearlo por andar diciendo estupideces, pero no lo hacen porque no quieren dar una mala impresión.

 

-Me quieres hacer que sienta celos o que Barry.

 

Cisco dice de modo juguetón y eso hace que Barry suelta una carcajada.

 

-Nah, sabes que te adoro.

 

Barry dice con un guiño y eso hace que Cisco suelte una risa que hace que le duela la herida esa que todos olvidaron que tenía que convenientemente no le dolía cuando estaban de gira turística.

 

Estaba mejor la herida de Cisco, pero de todas maneras se sentía un poco ofendido que nadie le haya preguntado como estaba.

 

-Pues bastante gay con lo que me han dicho porque he escuchado a Kal decir que parecen vieja pareja de casados.

 

Supergirl dice mientras toma otro bocado del emparedado.

 

-Puede que no los haya visto en acción, pero al menos admiten que estan casados y no como Kal y B.

 

Eso causo que Shazam soltara una pequeña risa.

 

-Cosa que es incómoda considerando que sus hijos estan saliendo.

 

-Incesto.

 

Eso causó que ambos se rían y que traumen a los del arrowverse aún más de lo que  estaban.

 

En otro lugar lejos cuatro personas tuvieron escalofríos porque estaban hablando de ellos, pero no lo sabían y nomás tenían esa sensación de miedo ante porque pudo haber causado eso.

 

-En fin, dime sus preguntas o comentarios. Platiquen y coman un emparedado para que no me sienta que soy la única comiendo.

 

Supergirl lo dice con un puchero para mostrar lo molesta que esta sobre que la dejen comiendo sola (Barry no cuenta) y eso hizo que el resto del arrowverse se prepararán un emparedado.

 

-¿Cuántos problemas con otros universos han tenido? Porque estan muy relajados y han dicho que no es la primera vez.

 

Felicity pregunta y por primera vez alguien hace una pregunta decente, nadie le sorprende que Felicity es quien lo haya hecho. 

 

-Pues son varios, es como si cada cierto año haya una dimensión que quiere invadir este universo o pedir ayuda para el suyo. No sé cuantas veces ha pasado, pero ha pasado.

 

Dice de una manera casual como si fuera algo muy común.

 

-Una vez viajé al futuro porque estaba harta del presente. Fue divertido pasar tiempo allá, pero mejor regresé. Demasiado drama adolescente en el futuro.

 

Otra cosa dicha demasiado casual y algo que Barry debe de admitir que es verdad porque ha visto drama cuando ha hecho sus estupideces con las líneas del tiempo que las arruina.

 

Barry siempre le ha gustado arruinar líneas del tiempo porque es baboso y no sabe que hay consecuencias en lo que hace.

 

Casi iba a decir algo sobre que sabe lo que se siente, pero Barry sabe que lo iban a golpear si lo llegara hacer, así que mejor se queda callado sin decir nada respecto al tema.

 

-Una duda, ¿Cómo consiguieron tantos lugares de bases?

 

Sara pregunta porque tiene curiosidad de donde sacaron el dinero para mantener tantos lugares llenos de tecnología. Aunque puede ser que todos cooperan, pero es demasiado dinero y duda que todos trabajen.

 

-Tenemos un generoso sugar daddy.

 

Supergirl contesta con alegría y nadie cree que eso sea verdad, pero no quieren cuestionarlo.

 

-Considerando que quemé una computadora muy cara y no me la ha cobrado, es un sugar daddy generoso.

 

-No le digas sudar daddy, es perturbador.

 

Shazam dice con un poco de asco en su voz por lo que andaba diciendo Supergirl.

 

-Shazam, debes de admitir que esa persona es un sugar daddy.

 

Eso hace que Shazam se ruborice de la pena porque sí es un poco vergonzoso decir eso enfrente de personas que no conocen la situación.

 

-Debes de saber que no es una buena idea decir esas cosas cuando existe la posibilidad de que alguien escuche.

 

Shazam dice todo estresado porque al parecer es una ocurrencia común hablar a espaldas de alguien que puede aparecer detras de ellos, y avergonzarlos.

 

Shazam siempre esta nervioso cada que esta cerca de Supergirl porque siempre algo similar sucede de ese caso.

 

Creo que el pobre tiene demasiados traumas.

 

En fin, debemos de regresar a la programación inicial para seguir con las preguntas estúpidas que pueden tener los del arrowverse.

 

-¿Quién es el sugar daddy?

 

La única que quiso preguntar fue Sara de nuevo porque ella se va a quitar la curiosidad sobre este universo.

 

-Es bastante obvio, el sugar daddy es Batman.

 

Eso no sorprendió a muchos porque eso puede explicar bastante la actitud del hombre.

 

-Es tan sugar daddy que suele hasta tirar dinero de las azoteas.

 

Supergirl dice de una forma de broma y hace que Shazam se tape la cara de la vergüenza por lo que anda diciendo la chica. Lo que no esperaba Supergirl era que Batman estaba en la entrada con una mirada asesina.

 

-Supergirl.

 

Batman dice seriamente y eso hace que todos voltean a ver en su dirección.

 

-Oh por la Virgen.


	10. ¿Eso es todo, amigos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El fin de esta estupidez(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer mi primer crack y espero que un futuro hacer otro fic aun mas estúpido x'D

-¿Hoooola?

 

Supergirl saluda en forma de pregunta con una sonrisa falsa y un poco de nerviosismo.

 

Batman nada más la ve con una expresión de decepción masiva.

 

-No quiero saber lo que estaban haciendo porque en realidad no me importa, pero por favor me pueden seguir.

 

Dice antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la cocina sin esperar a ver si lo seguían o no. Los del arrowverse se vieron antes de seguir al hombre a donde sea el lugar que los quería llevar.

 

-Espero que no te pase nada malo.

 

Shazam le dice a Supergirl cuando todos los del arrowverse habían evacuado la cocina por órdenes de Batman.

 

-Nah, tengo contactos para que nada me pase.

 

Lo dice con mucha confianza ademas de darle un pequeño guiño a Shazam lo que le causó escalofríos pues saber cuáles son esos contactos le daba miedo. Aunque tiene la idea de quién es ese contacto.

 

-Es Superman ¿Verdad?

 

Shazam le pregunta a Supergirl y eso hace que ella suelte una pequeña risa.

 

-Noo, como puedes creer eso. Mis contactos son ultra secretos.

 

Si fuera un anime, Shazam podría ver la gota gigante de sudor en la frente de Supergirl al decir eso.

 

-Si llegara a ser Superman, sabes que Batman no le hace caso la mayoría del tiempo.

 

-Cállate.

 

Supergirl le dice a Shazam y sale básicamente corriendo de la cocina para que deje de decirle la verdad que tanto niega. Shazam solo piensa que agradece que Batman lo adoptó (lo acepta en su mente, pero no en voz alta) para que el castigo no sea tan horrible.

 

Batman ha sido mucha ayuda junto con Superman y hacen que Shazam sienta que tiene una familia dentro de la Liga de la Justicia.

 

-Batman y Superman se sentirán honrados que los veas como padres.

 

Eso hace que Shazam suelte un pequeño grito porque no esperaba oír la voz sin cuerpo de Martian Manhunter. Voltea por todos lados en busca de donde salió la voz y ve que estaba detrás de él lentamente saliendo del piso.

 

-No aparezcas sin avisar antes.

 

Shazam dice poniendo su mano sobre su corazón porque sentía que casi se le iba a salir de su pecho.

 

-No sería divertido aparecer de repente si aviso antes.

 

Martian Manhunter lo dice con tono burlón que hace que Shazam desee no haber aceptado la invitación de unirse a la Liga de la Justicia porque le van a dar un infarto siendo tan joven.

 

-No te dará un infarto de un susto, eres muy sano para que eso pase. Me despido, te veo después.

 

Con eso se despide Matian Manhunter flotando hacía arriba y atravesando el techo como si eso fuera normal (lo es para él).

 

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

 

Shazam se pregunta asímismo antes de seguir detrás del grupo que consiste de los miembros del arrowverse, Supergirl y Batman.

 

* * *

 

Los del arrowverse estaban emocionados al saber que ya van a poder regresar a su dimensión.

 

No fuera como si odiaran el lugar en donde terminaron, pero era demasiado raro el lugar y no querían pasar mas tiempo descubriendo cosas que puede que nunca suceden en su dimensión.

 

Aunque a Barry no le iba a molestar tener otro amigo con tener tendencias gays cada vez que se junten.

 

Puede que Cisco si le moleste porque nomas quiere ser el único amigo que tenga tendencias gays con Barry y no le gustaría compartirlo, pero conociendo a Barry, eso es muy probable que pase.

 

Barry nunca pensó que iba a tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

 

Siempre descubre nuevas cosas sobre sí mismo y del universo casi cada semana con una serie de televisión.

 

Coincidencias de la vida.

 

Al menos no pasa nada extremo en este viaje para prolongarlo como suele pasar cada vez que viajan entre dimensiones. Parece como si el universo estuviera siendo gentil con los del arrowverse.

 

Nunca se habían sentido tan queridos porque no había una persona o grupo de personas atrás de ellos para matarlos. Hasta les dieron de comer algo que casi no sucede en sus aventuras y eso es una gran diferencia desde que se unieron al mundo de superhéroes.

 

Mejor Barry dejará de pensar sobre eso porque su suerte hará que algo malo va a suceder.

 

Ya ha pasado anteriormente y no se va arriesgar de nuevo.

 

-Perdón por la tardanza, pero teníamos que buscar ciertas cosas para que la máquina pudiera funcionar.

 

La voz profunda de Batman hace que Barry salga de su cabeza para poner atención a donde los estaba llevando. Parece una serie de pasillos que no han visto antes y eso que les dieron un tour.

 

-Vamos a ir a otro lugar donde tenemos la máquina y espero que tengan estomago de hierro para que no tengan nauseas.

 

Batman lo dice como si nada y desparece dando una vuelta en otro pasillo. Los del arrowverse lo siguen para ver que los llevo en un cuarto con un piso con una estructura que parece un escenario futurístico con  una computadora en un pedestal.

 

Batman se acerca a la computadora haciendo algo antes de subir sobre la estructura.

 

-Quiero que todos se pongan aquí y que se mantengan en silencio.

 

Los del arrowverse obedecen, aunque tienen un poco de miedo de lo que pueda realizar la estructura considerando que Batman acaba de decir que deberían de tener un estomago de hierro.

 

-Batman a Watchtower.

 

Eso llamó la atención de Oliver porque recuerda que han mencionado la Watchtower y que no estaban permitidos ir. Al parecer los van a llevar y no puede negar que no esta un poco emocionado en saber que es este lugar.

 

Empezaron a ver que su cuerpo se estaba desmaterializando lo que pensaron era bastante genial.

 

Sentían demasiado extraño, pero la ventaja fue que la sensación no duró demasiado tiempo. Al volver estar sólidos, se percatan que están en una habitación que obviamente se podía ver era el espacio.

 

-¡Estamos en el espacio!

 

Cisco exclama y baja de la estructura para asomarse por la ventana. Barry decide también acompañarlo haciendo que todos se acerquen solo por pura curiosidad para poder disfrutar del espacio sin el temor de estar atrapados en una nave con alienígenas malvados.

 

-No se distraigan.

 

Batman dice con una voz aburrida y eso es cuando se activa de nuevo el portal de la estructura.

 

-Si, no se distraigan.

 

Supergirl dice al materializarse con una expresión seria y junto con ella estaba Shazam tapándose su cara con su mano.

 

-¿Por qué?

 

Shazam murmura ante lo que esta pasando en esta situación.

 

-Shhhh.

 

Supergirl lo calla porque no necesita a Nancy Negativa arruinando su diversión en este momento.

 

No le dice nada, pero Shazam estaba un poco harto de toda esta tarde y quería desparecer, aunque por otro lado quiere ver como se acaba esta aventura. Tiene cosas importantes que hacer, como ir a comprar comics y tomar una malteada.

 

-Ignórenlos.

 

Diciendo eso, Batman solo dio una vuelta para alejarse del grupo y eso es más que suficiente para decir de una manera que aceleren el paso.

 

Habían visto muchas cosas, pero la noción de que hay una estación espacial en este universo básicamente donde sirve como una forma de sede de operaciones hace que los del arrowverse se sientan un poco mal.

 

Mal en el sentido porque los hace sentir pobres y que no tienen nada, además de pensar que les gusta mostrar los recursos que tienen.

 

Ahora Ollie siente que debe de conseguir a alguien para que le promocione sus aventuras de Arrow para que puedan llegar a tener una estación espacial o algo por el estilo.

 

Tendrá que conseguirse un sugar daddy.

 

Después de caminar por unos minutos y ver a varias personas con trajes que es obvio que dice que son superhéroes, llegan a un cuarto con un aparato que se parece mucho a los portales estereotipados en las series.

 

-Si nada sale mal, esto los va a llevar a su dimensión correcta. Aunque sé que uno de ustedes tiene habilidades sobre dimensiones para que dé un paso enfrente y ponga las coordenadas correctas.

 

Cisco se sintió como si estuviera en la escuela por lo que acaba de decir Batman y no sabe cómo pudo saber sobre sus poderes. Sin pensar dos veces, da un paso enfrente levantado una mano para indicar que es él de los poderes y se acerca a la máquina.

 

No sabía que tenia que hacer, pero Cisco es inteligente y podrá hacer lo que debe de hacer para mandar a sus amigos y a él a casa.

 

Mientras Cisco se ponía a trabajar, el resto del arrowverse estaban viendo como tontos a los lados y entretenerse con la conversación entre Shazam y Supergirl sobre ‘ships’ que no quieren saber lo que es porque tienen miedo.

 

Los del arrowverse no quieren saber de que trata esa conversación, pero es divertido ver la interacción.

 

-¡Listo!

 

Cisco exclamó despues de varios minutos y que bueno que lo hizo porque la conversación se estaba poniendo intensa entre Shazam y Supergirl sobre esos ‘Ships’.

 

-Gracias a dios.

 

Alguien suspira entre la multitud del arrowverse porque en sí, ya estaban un poco hartos de todo lo raro de este universo.

 

Todos se acercaron al portal emocionados, pero con un poco de cautela ya que no saben lo que puede pasar. Puede que salga un tentáculo de un kraken del portal para comerlos.

 

-No los va a morder el portal… Al menos que hubieran puesto las coordenadas equivocadas y terminan en un lugar inadeacuado.

 

Batman lo dice con tanta tranquilidad que los del arrowverse tienen miedo en saber si lo dijo en broma o literal lo dijo en forma de advertencia.

 

-Ya me dio un poco de miedo.

 

Felicity dice en forma de broma ante lo que acaba de decir Batman para tratar de alivianar la tensión que se generó por el comentario que se suponía que era gracioso, pero no salió gracioso.

 

-No les va a pasar nada… O eso espero.

 

Otro comentario que nadie le pareció gracioso sale de la boca de Batman.

 

-Vamos chicos.

 

Oliver dice antes de poner un pie para pasar a través del portal.

 

Al ver que Oliver dio el primero paso, todos los del arrowverse se animaron para pasar y justo cuando dieron el último paso, Batman apaga el equipo y con una sonrisa en su rostro que no es muy común de ver.

 

-Que miedo.

 

Supergirl murmura, pero no lo suficientemente bajo porque Batman voltea a verla con una mirada que la hace desear no estar allí.

 

-Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, señorita.

 

Con eso se va y Supergirl sabe que está en graves problemas.

 

-Le pediré a los dioses para que no te pase nada.

 

Shazam dice porque, sí se siente mal por su amiga.

 

-Le diré a mis contactos y sé que no me ira tan mal.

 

Dice con una risita llena de nervios y se va a seguir a Batman para que el castigo sea menor.

 

-Alabado sea Superman.

 

Shazam dice antes de irse de la Watchtower y hacer sus cosas de suma importancia.

 

* * *

 

*En el arrowverse*

 

-Uff eso fue una aventura.

 

Barry dice al salir del portal y ver que en realidad estaban en su universo gracias a Cisco. En eso fue cuando empezó a sentir un aura malévola detrás de él que hace que se arrepienta de existir.

 

-Barry.

 

Todos dicen al unisonó y eso le dice a Barry que debe de correr lo más rápido que pueda.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Extra*
> 
>  
> 
> Jason despierta con sudor en su frente y se da cuenta que está cubierto con una cobija. No sabia como llegó eso allí, pero no quiere preguntar y saber quien lo llegó a cubrir.
> 
>  
> 
> -Siento que me perdí de algo.. Ah, ya que.
> 
>  
> 
> Se vuelve acostar como si nada hubiera pasado.


End file.
